


Live to see Gold in my hand, and Silver in his...

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yurio actually really cares about Yuri and wants to see him try his best, just an idea i had, lmao i wrote this at like 4 in the morning rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "...so I can see him try his absolute best again and again."YuriNot Yurio, not "russki Yuri", Yuri PlisetskyTonight, I will prove it.





	

**_I own the Ice._ **

 

You got it, piglet?

Yuri Plisetsky.

Not Katsuki Yuri, not that self-centered bastard Jean, not Otabek, not Christophe, not Phichit, not even Victor god dammit!

Me!

And the sooner you realize that...

 

...the sooner you'll try harder than you ever have before.

The sooner you'll stop putting yourself down, and aim to shoot above and beyond.

The sooner you will realize your full potential and show it to everyone!

To Victor!

_To me!_

Because I want to see the same spark that I had when I pulled out all the stops to win against you!

I want to see you try again and again to shoot for gold and end up with only silver, so that when you finally win, I can be damn proud of you!

 

I want to see you win, truly, but I wont just give it to you.

I'll be merciless.

I'll be brutal.

I wont ever stop winning, just to see you try harder than you ever have before! 

Can't you see? I'm helping you, and helping myself. 

To see you give everything to win, will give me the motivation I need to set the bar even higher! So you can reach it, then shatter it to a million pieces!

I want to see this piglet turn into a raving boar.

I want to see you charge at me with all the fury in the world.

I want to dance around you again and again!

So when you finally win, you will have truly earned it.

 

I remember asking myself a question, one that I want you to remember.

I asked myself, "What do you live for?"

And I answered, "I live to see Gold in my hands, and silver in his. To see everyone I've made a promise to smile. To see the world chant and shout my name as they did Victor's...

I live to see Gold in my hands, and silver in his, so I can see him try his absolute best again and again."

I to live to see you win.

So keep trying, piglet.

Because I know someday, you will rise above your own doubt, your own self-loathing, your own insecurities, and captivate the world with a performance that only you can achieve.

 

Don't give up on everyone rooting for you.

Don't give up on Victor.

Don't give up on yourself.

And don't you ever give up on me, piglet.

 

_**Because if you do, I will make you regret it for the rest of your life.** _

**Author's Note:**

> I had this thought about Yuri's thoughts, and here we are.
> 
>  
> 
> also shameless self promotion, follow me on tumblr @ gizmo-parz for blogging of various quality and the occasional post of gay skaters


End file.
